


Empty Pocket Punishment

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Analingus, Blow Job, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fights, First Time, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, M/M, Masturbation, Paranoia, Reconcile, Revenge, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave has lost the paycheck from that night's gig. Worse, is that Pete and Mick had not even received their share. Ray looses his mind and ends up abusive to his seventeen year old brother, hoping to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Lemme see the check from tonight's performance, Dave." Ray asked. His fingers were practically itching to see how much they got after the venue took their cut.

Dave put his beer down and reached for his wallet, upon opening it, he saw that it was empty, and looked over at Ray. The blood having drained from his face.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Ray asks accusingly. He stands up from sitting on the sofa, and towers over his brother.

"You fucking idiot, you lost the only money that we had, and we hadn't even given Pete and Mick their cut yet." Angrily, he threw his half empty bottle of beer at Dave, which splashed in his face when it hit his chest."

"Ahh, that hurt! Fuck you Ray, it was an accident" Dave swore. He put the bottle on the table, grateful it didn't break. Ray was pacing, and looking as if he were tearing his hair out.

"Check your other pockets, at least, you never know!" Ray went to get another beer out of their outdated fridge while Dave checked.

"It's not in any of my pockets, Ray, I'm sorry." He got up to unbutton the fancy dress shirt he was wearing, but left it on.

Ray stomped back into the other room and just stared Dave down. His gaze was so intense that Dave had to look away.

"You're sorry! Is that all you can say?" Dave went to put his head down, but, Ray tipped his chin up, so that their gazes met. "I dunno why the guy handed you the check, but you should have immediately handed it over to me. After all, this is my band, and you are just my little brother."

Dave stood up and pushed Ray, and gritting his teeth, he punched Dave right in his right eye socket. "You think you're gonna push me and I'm not gonna do something back? You really are an idiot, my idiot brother!"

"C'mere!" Ray grabbed Dave by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, cracking some of the plaster.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Dave choked out. 

"Stop talking, I've heard enough of your mouth, Dave." Dave nodded, tears rolling down his juvenile cheeks.

Ray yanked Dave's trousers and his underwear down, and then took his own down, revealing a weeping erection.

"You make a sound, and I will put my sweaty socks in your mouth to silence you, understand?" Dave nodded slowly, wondering how Ray could be so cruel, for ever this was something he never thought he would endure.

Moving close, Ray didn't bother to finger his brother like when they were normally together, instead, he turned and grabbed some cooking oil to lubricate his cock, set it down, and then penetrated his brother, causing him to cry out.

Ray shoved his fist in his brother's mouth, and Dave dare not bite him. Instead he took every inch Ray gave, the pain so bad it felt like a red hot poker was being shoved up inside of him. Ray kept his eyes closed as he thrust, Dave hoped it was because he felt ashamed.

Sliding in and out, Ray let out low grunts, pushing hard against his little brother. Finally, Ray came, filling his little brother with his warm come, just like when they were making love, but this was not what this was.

Pulling out, Ray saw blood on his cock, and a wad of his come roll down his brother's leg. Dave felt humiliated, and at the same time that he'd deserved it for losing their money.

"Here's how it is, you fuck up, I fuck you." Ray's finger pointed in Dave's face. "Maybe that way you will learn." Ray pulled up his trousers and went to the toilets, and Dave heard the shower come on. 

Weeping silently, he slid down the wall, until his backside was sitting in a pool of cold come mixed with his blood. Curling into a ball, though remaining upright, he cried harder. He knew Ray wouldn't hear, and he had to get it out. He decided he would give no need for Ray to treat him this way. After all, it could have been worse, he could have gotten kicked out of the band and sent back home. That was the worst fate he could think of.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets up and crudely cleans himself up a bit in the kitchen sink, his backside so sore he can scarce stand it. He then forces himself to the bed, gets in and holds himself until Ray comes out. Ray acts normal and gets into bed, but eventually Dave stands up for himself and Ray is on the receiving end of many blows to his body until he can grab his brother's wrists. It is then that Dave lets out a verbal assault on Ray, and he is forced to sleep on their ratty old couch.

Wiping his eyes and then his nose on the sleeves of his fancy dress shirt. Dave slowly, painfully, made it to his feet, clenching his teeth so he wouldn't let out a scream. Kicking his soiled underwear and trousers off, Dave slowly made it to the sink, grabbed a towel and some soap, and gently cleaned himself up a bit. He wanted a warm shower, but didn't want to see Ray's face.

When he finished, he slowly walked to their bedroom, took his fancy dress shirt off and threw it on the floor, and got into bed. Tears rolled out of his eyes and onto the sheets as he held himself. Dave felt humiliated.

Coming out of the bedroom, wrapped in towel around his waist, Ray searched for his pajama bottoms. As he did so, he hummed, and it annoyed Dave that Ray could be so happy after what had just happened. Dave stuck his fingers in his ears, until his brother found them and stopped. Sitting on the edge of the bed he put them on.

Ray then got up and shut the bathroom light out, leaving all in darkness. Getting into bed, Ray pulled the covers up. As he did, he noticed Dave was already in bed, and assumed he had already fallen asleep.

"G'night, Dave." Ray muttered in the same manner he did every night. It was as if nothing horrible had happened between the two, and Dave lay awake in the darkness, blood boiling.

Shifting his body with a groan, Dave faced Ray and stared at him. Feeling rage and pain, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Still, he hadn't the guts to wake and confront his older brother.

Ray, eyes closed, felt as if he was being watched and opened his eyes. When he did, he met Dave's intense gaze staring right back.

"Dave, fucking hell, what is the matter with you?" Ray shouted as he sat up. His heart was pounding and he was shaking. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Me, you want to know what is wrong with me?" Dave was so filled with fury, that he balled up a fist, and punched his brother Ray in the gut.

Ray began coughing as his body hunched over in pain. This made Dave feel powerful.

Balling up his fist again, Dave punched Ray in the jaw, and after that continued to punch his older brother.

"Stop, Stop, Fucking Stop!" Ray shouted, and eventually he was able to grab both of his brother's wrists. 

Dave had an animalistic look in his eyes, and for once, Ray felt afraid of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ray gasped. There was blood on the sheets

Dave tries to break free but was unsuccessful, once again, tears run down his cheeks. 

"Is this about the money?" Ray asked, because-

"The money..." Dave began to laugh in a disturbing manner, and for just a little too long.

"No, it's not the money you fucking twat, I'm used to your yelling and even hitting me. It's part of who you are and I understand that now. No, it was the fact you felt the need to punish me, and that you chose rape as that punishment." Dave shouted. 

"I thought you loved me!" Dave sobbed.

"I do love you, course I love you. Even if I don't say it, we have a bond and-" Dave cut his brother off.

"Treating me like shit, is that how we have a bond?" Dave asked, a vein in his forehead bulging.

"What ever bond we had, you broke, and I can feel it inside me." Dave's tears turned to sobs and Ray let go of his brother's wrists. His face was beginning to swell from Dave's punches, but he knew he deserved them. 

Getting out of bed, Ray grabbed a blanket, and whispered, "I'm sorry...." as he left the bedroom to sleep on the ratty couch they'd found in a nearby alley. 

Dave got back under the covers and pulled them up. He sobbed himself to sleep, which was his only blessing.

Ray shifted his body on the sofa, but it wasn't long enough, and had a funny smell that he hadn't noticed before. He replayed earlier that night in his mind and realized he was wrong. It wasn't the usual punching and slapping that each did to each other. He'd gone too far, and now he felt sick replaying the words Dave had said in his mind. 

If they weren't bonded, what were they?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes to find that his brother is missing. He's left only a note, and no indication of where he has gone. Will the brothers reconcile, or will Dave decide he's had enough?

Ray dozed off briefly, but then woke from a nightmare drenched in sweat. He looked, and all around him all the familiar objects both men owned seemed foreign, some entirely hideous. His world felt like it was breaking apart, and running his hands thought his hair, eyes shifting around, he knew he had to leave. No longer was there a bond between he and his brother if Dave said so, and that made it true.

A sob was lodged in the depths of Ray's heart, and he knew it was to late to be forgiven. He believed he didn't deserve it anyway. Standing, he held his breath and went to the closet in their bedroom and picked out some clothes. He brought them to the living room, dressed, and the grabbed a piece of sheet music he had been working on. 

"I'm sorry, I love you" was scrawled on the paper and left on the counter. With tears in his eyes, Ray grabbed his coat and quietly opened and closed the front door. He didn't know where he was going, but believed Dave would be better off without him, the band, too.

A chilly wind blew, as the sun wasn't even above the horizon yet. Popping his collar Ray walked, and walked. Nothing was open and he had no money even if someplace was. He then remembered that the train station was always open, and at least he could sit and be slightly warmer than he was now. 

Entering, he sat on the bench and looked around. He felt like these people knew what he'd done, so he just looked into his lap. Eventually, he dozed off.

When morning came, Dave opened his eyes, and rubbed them. Looking over to Ray's side of the bed, he remembered what had happened last night and assumed his brother was on the couch.

Sliding out of bed, he was sore to his core, but he knew a warm shower was sure to help. Slowly walking to the bathroom, Dave turned on the taps and when the water was warm, he got in. 

"Oh, god, yes...." Dave moaned as the water hit his back. It slid into his crack, washing out dry blood and the crusted remains of his older brother's come. Grabbing the soap, Dave washed off and, at the very end, gently slid a finder deep inside himself that had been lubed by the soap. 

Dave could feel the damage, but it was not as bad as he had thought. He moved his finger around, and then added another. This brought him pleasure, so long as he was gentle, and soon he was hard. He continued to finger himself, while with the other hand, he grabbed the thick shaft of his cock, and began jerking. Back up against the wall, hips jutting out, he used more soap on his cock as he thrust in his hand. Dave made it feel like he was fucking someone else, and with racing thoughts and emotions, he could feel his insides become knotted up.

A few more strokes later, Dave was painting the side of the shower wall with his come, crying out in pleasure. When he was done, he realized he had been quite vocal, and that he had used all of the hot water. For once Dave didn't care. The idea that Dave could take care of his own needs should be something Ray should know, and as for the water, he just shrugged.

After taking a piss, Dave turned off the water and got out. He found it strange that Ray had not been in to shave and brush his teeth, but then maybe he was giving Dave his space. It was a good idea if he was.

Getting ready for the day, Dave walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room, but didn't see Ray on the sofa, so he went to make himself a cup of tea. Reaching for the telephone he called both Pete and Mick, and neither had heard from or seen him. He thanked them and hung up. 

Sipping his tea, Dave began to get worried. Ray sometimes overreacted to things, but usually he was there. Now Ray was gone, and he didn't even know where to start to look for him. Then, his eyes fell on the note Ray had left Dave so he quickly read it. It stated his feelings but not where he was going. Dave would have to find him.

Meanwhile, one of the ticket takers was on break, and sat next to Ray. Ray opened his his eyes, and looked around. Everything was about the same, just more people. 

"Oi, I seen you here since morning, you gotta train to catch? We doing allow vagrancy or the like." The ticket taker informed him, after taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I need a ticket, one way, but I haven't any money, my brother lost it all." Ray sighed. 

"No money, ain't that just the root of so many problems?" The ticket taker laughed.

Ray just nodded.

"Tell you what my friend, you are in luck, I am the one who sells tickets and I can hook you up with a special deal." The man smiled. A few of his teeth were missing.

"Just step with me on over to the toilets, and you give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." finishing his sandwich he brushed his hands of on his shirt, Ray thinking this man was growing more repulsive by the moment.

However, Ray was not in a position to turn this man down if he truly wanted a ticket. When the man got up, Ray followed.

Going into a stall together, the man took his trousers off to his knees, revealing a smaller than average cock, that was as hard as it was going to get. Ray knelt on the filthy floor, and looked up at him.

"You looks pretty with that hair, makes it easy to pretend you are a lady." the man said. Normally, Ray would have commented something rude, but he needed this ticket.

Ray, grabbing the man's cock began to yank the shaft as he sucked the head. The man groaned and Ray just prayed he would make it through this. Gripping the base, Ray began to bob his head up and down. It was easy with this man, as he was used to his brother who was thick and long. 

His brother...but he was going to push him into the back of his mind.

The man pushed Ray's head down, which Ray was not okay with, but remained calm. He just focused on him coming, and finally after a few hushed groans, the man spurt his hot come into Ray's mouth. He had not expected it so soon, so had no plan about what to do when it happened. 

Ray sputtered and choked, causing the man to laugh hysterically. Feeling sick, Ray tried to vomit into just the toilet, but it spattered on the man who was supposed to be helping him.

"If you think i am going to give you a ticket after that, you can think again. You should re-think your career, being a whore isn't cutting it for you." He got up and pulled his trousers up, then stepped over Ray and left.

'He thought I was a whore?' Ray thought. Sniffing he got up and went to the sink to rinse his mouth and splash water on his face. With no ticket, Ray would have to walk. He had no money, hadn't eaten, and even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered now. Once again, feeling defeated, he left the train station, and just began to walk.

Dave had called all the hospitals, the police station, and cheap motels, but had no luck located Ray. Finally, he decided he was going to get in his car and search alleys and pubs until he found him. Dave was still angry, but truly he loved his brother, despite all the horrible things they had done to each other over the years.

After driving around half the day, he spied a man walking alone, that was wearing a jacket just like Ray's with the same longer hair. Pulling up so that he was parallel with Ray, he honked the horn. Ray, lost in thought, jumped due to the loud noise. Turning his head, he scowled, until he realized who it was. 

"Dave, what are you doing out here?" Ray shouted at his brother, confused.

Laughing, Dave shouted, "I'm out here looking for you and thank god I've found you!"

Ray stopped walking and turned to stare at Dave. "Why?" was all he could say.

"Get in, and we can talk about this, better." Ray did so, but only because his feet were blistered and he knew he could get out at any time.

"Dave, why would you come looking for me after what I did, and after what you....s-said." Ray's shoulders were hunched over as he spoke, as if it were last night and he'd been punched in the gut again.

"Why did you run away, Ray? You've never run away from anyone or anything in your whole life, why now?" Dave had to learn the answer.

"I've never broken someone's heart before, nor have mine broken all in the same night. When you said we were not bonded, part of me died, and I realized I had probably killed a part of you as well. I did not mean things to happen as they did, but when you put things in perspective...well, I understand now. I also understand that you are better off without me."

"I don't want you to ever say that to me again, Ray! Yes, we are arseholes to each other, but you are also the only person that matters to me, and I have to believe you feel the same. If you don't, then by all means, get out of this car, but even then I still won't believe it."

Dave gripped the steering wheel, and stared straight ahead as he spoke. He didn't want to be reduced to tears like usual. It didn't matter, Ray was just starting into his lap.

"W-what if I do it again, Dave."

"You won't." Replied Ray's brother.

"How can you have faith?" Ray asked.

"I just..do. Now can we go home?" Dave asked, turning his gaze to Ray.

"Yes." Ray whispered.

As Dave drove, he asked Ray where he was going. "Originally, I went to the train station where I almost secured a ticket, until I didn't. Then, I realized I would have to walk. "Ray didn't want to talk about how he nearly got a ticked and hoped Dave wouldn't ask.

"Okay, but where were you going?" Dave asked again.

"I don't know, Dave. I just knew I didn't want to hurt you like that again." Ray sounded sincere, and his actions showed that he was.

As they parked, Dave took off his seatbelt, and moved closer. Touching Ray's cheeks, he brought his his forehead down to touch his. Ray, never leave me like that ever again. Dave whispered. He then turned his head and kissed Ray deeply. Ray wrapped his arms around his brother, shedding tears. Breaking the kiss, and pulling apart, Dave looked at his brother and accused him of having the worst 'morning breath' one could have. Ray only nodded. 

Back at home, Dave said he would make sandwiches while he took a shower. He had nearly forgotten how sore he was, and hoped the rest of the afternoon could be spent pleasantly. He still didn't know what to do about finding the check he had lost, and luckily, Ray hadn't brought it up, either.

Out of the shower and dressed, Ray sat on the bed and Dave brought beer and sandwiches for the both of them. "That's the best thing besides you in your car I've seen all day." Ray was feeling better and promised himself he would be more vigilant. Taking a swig of his beer, he thought nothing tasted better in that moment. 

As they ate, Dave began to speak. "Ray, I know how important us being bonded is, I also realize I am in no position to take you until I heal. I don't know when that will be, but I do know that maybe it's my turn to be inside of you." Dave proposed.

Ray looked at his brother and asked, "Do you want to?" and "Have you wanted to before?"

"I've thought about it, but always put the idea out of my head. I love how you feel in me, and my role, but now, I want something different. Perhaps I may not even like it, but..." Dave explained.

"Fine by me, just know, I've never had it that way. You would be the first and only." Ray's cheeks pinked up a bit as he admitted to being a virgin in that way. Slugging back the last of their beers, they put them and their plates on their respective nightstands. Moving closer, they began to devour each other's mouths with deep kisses, probing and prodding the insides of each other's mouths with their tongues.

Breathing heavily, they tugged at each other's clothes and ran their hands all over their skin. Ray let Dave dominant completely, and he slipped right into the roll smoothly. Kissing Ray's neck, he nipped it, figuring he could tell the band that he'd been with a girl. Ray closed his eyes and fingered Dave's soft hair as Dave moved down to suckle his brother's pert little nipples. Ray grew hard, and awkwardly removed his trousers. He then undid Dave's and pushed them down. Dave kicked them to the floor.

An arm around Dave's lower back, and soon he was licking and sucking Ray's cock and cupping his bollocks. Ray writhed in pleasure, grabbing Dave's arse, wishing he could finger him.

"Dave, more kisses." Ray whined, and Dave was happy to oblige. Between the smacking of lips and flesh upon flesh, Ray begged, "I want you in me, now." Dave smiled and moved to get the lube. Ray turned so he was gripping the headboard, arse out. 

Dave, lube in hand admired Ray, and decided to do something that Ray always did to him. Getting down, he pulled his brother's arse cheeks apart, and began licking and sticking his tongue in as far as he could get. Ray bucked and howled, always giving Dave this gift, but never having received it. 

"Oh, god, oh, Dave...." Ray cried, between his panting. Now he knew why his brother enjoyed this so much, and he would have to ask for it more often from now on.

Dave loved hearing how crazy he was making Ray, and had no idea he'd never had or wanted this experience, as he had never asked. Now Dave knew.

Getting upright on his knees, Dave lubed one of his fingers and slowly slipped it in Ray, he'd fingered himself before, but this was different. 

Dave moved his finger in and out slowly, Ray squirming. Next, Dave added another, and moved both in and out, Ray gripping the headboard, cock bobbing.

"Daaaave......" Ray cried. Dave seemed to remember his brother not being so careful of him when he took his virginity. Perhaps, Dave should be a bit more rough as well.

Lubing up his cock, Dave slowly slid himself inside Ray, slowly, Ray felt a burning, and a fullness, but then desire. When Dave was finally all the way in, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You okay?" Dave whispered to his brother.

"More than okay, we should have done this ages ago." Dave agreed.

"Now we can do things however we want." 

Dave was enjoying his brother's tightness, but knew he wouldn't last long.

Gripping Ray's hips, Dave began to slide his cock in and out of Ray, who ended up balling up a fist and biting it, for fear of being too loud. He was a little sore, but it was a good sore. Pleasure and pain mixed.

After a bit, Ray grabbed his own cock, but Dave batted his hand away and took over. Ray had to admit that his brother was good at being dominant, and that he was enjoying it. Just letting everything happen, each moving with bliss growing within. Ray's tightness, eventually became too much and it milked the come right out of him. Letting out little cries, Dave pumped Ray full of come, another thing he had never felt. It pushed him over the edge and he spilled all over Dave's pillow with a shiver.

Pulling out, Ray could feel his brother's come roll out onto the bed. He didn't much care for that part, but the rest had been amazing. Laying down on the bed face to face, they embraced each other, Dave having eaten the come off his pillow, and Ray whispered, "bonded again, bonded forever."

"Yes, Ray, forever." Dave replied.


End file.
